Ringless
by Angsty Anime Star
Summary: Shortly after the capture of Merry and Pippin, Legolas of taken in belief he caries the ring. Now an elf and two hobbits must escape Saruman's torture while Aragorn and Gimli must decide on how to continue the quest.
1. Prologue

**Alright, this is my second Lord of The Rings fanfiction and what i feel a much better attempt. This can either take place in movie or book verse.**

**I try to keep along the plotline as much as possible but the story does venture into AU. **

**Another thing is that when i use one of Tolkien's many created languages i will put translations in. I find it quite anoying for them too be at the end or begining of a chapter so please don't ask. I don't use much though and i am saying now the translations aren't a hundred percent acurate.**

**Huge thanks to my beta Galinda-girl**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Come on." Legolas urged. He stopped to wait for his companions to catch up. The trio had been in high pursuit of the two hobbits and their captors for two days now.

"Nay" Aragorn shook his head. "We need to stop. It shall be dark soon" he wanted more than anything to keep moving but he knew that while Legolas was not yet fatigued, Aragorn knew they would all need to stop soon. Even Elves grew weary eventually.

They waited a moment for Gimli to catch up and once the dwarf was done ranting about being a natural sprinter they set up camp.

Restless, Legolas quietly moved to slip in to the forest but he was spotted by Aragorn. The man caught up to him and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Where are you going?"

"Hebi tiri" (_keeping watch_) the elf responded, though it was clear he had other intentions.

Aragorn sighed, not wanting to start an argument with the stubborn elf. "If cin pedo so" (_if you say so)_

Gimli cleared his throat. "Feel free to speak in the common tongue!"

The human ignored him and proceeded towards the main clearing, he had other matters on his mind. Gimli reluctantly followed and the two soon fell asleep beneath the stars.

XXX

Legolas didn't trust this place. He didn't trust the eerie shadows or the scent of evil. Nature itself remained still and broken. As if shattered by the darkness that seeped through the trees.

Everything was silent. One of the many unique features of the elven kind was the ability to communicate with nature. For some reason though Legolas' bond to life seemed more so then most elves. His body reacted to_ not _hearing anything.

He gingerly caressed the bark of a nearby tree. "Nienor. Baw lamo mellon-nin (Sorrow… You don't speak aloud my friend)" he whispered, as if that would bring the trees back to life.

Nothing.

Then again he hadn't expected it to. With a sigh he stood gracefully, going to join the others. But his senses assaulted him in a way he had never felt before, and he had to lean on the tree just to steady himself. Something was very wrong.

XXX

He orcs moved quickly despite there size. It wasn't an army but it wasn't a scout troop. There were about twenty-five of them, all dressed for battle.

They didn't have a hard job, or so they thought anyways. It was quite simple. Capture the ring bearer.

Luckily for them, they sensed the ring bearer was alone.

XXX

Legolas snapped his head up, suddenly aware more then ever of the nearby danger. He reached behind him and drew his bow cautiously. He trusted nothing. There was a crack of a twig from behind him and before any orc even realized their quarry was alert to their movements an arrow shot the creature, right between its eyes.

"Show yourself!" Legolas yelled quietly -which is indeed possible- while he placed another arrow into his quiver.

Silent as ever an arrow shot towards the elf and Legolas barely managed to throw himself out of the black dart's path. But he was back on his feet faster any mortal could see, his body tense and ready to fight.

The orcs rushed through the trees, but Legolas wasn't surprised by this, in fact he was angered he hadn't sensed them sooner.

But there was no time to contemplate his failing senses. In an instant he had released four arrows, and four orcs lay dead in the distance. The remainder of them gained though and his arrows became useless as they surrounded him.

He pulled out his twin knives and spun, slashing through those closest to him. He turned around ready to strike down the next in his path, but one of the orcs' had a sword and Legolas' knives paled in comparison.

The orc struck again and again at the elf until blocking the onslaught became impossible and Legolas felt dull pain in his side. He chanced a look downward only to see a blade being pulled from between his ribs, and he bit back a yell.

The fight was over.

"Estel! Horde anglenno _(Orcs have arrived)_!" he hoped his friends heard, for he did not want them to meet the same fate.

One of the orcs delivered a hard punch into his skull and the Mirkwood prince felt darkness creeping over. The last thing he remembered was being thrown to the ground and tied up as the orcs taunted him. They called him something having the do with the Ring and he slipped into unconsciousness, unable to process the valuable information.

XXX

"Legolas!" Aragorn jumped up. out of his sound sleep. The morning lights had yet to fully rise and the others slept soundly next to him. Well the others seemed to only mean Gimli for a certain prince was nowhere to be found.

The human got up quietly and walked to the tip of where the clearing ended. "Legolas?"

He walked back and shook Gimli. The dwarf turned over obstinately. "Wake up Gimli."

"Okay, laddie, okay" he mumbled, groggily getting up. He was wide awake though when he saw his companion's face. "What's wrong?"

"Come with me" he said, practically dragging the dwarf into the forest.

Aragorn stopped by some trees and examined the ground. "Something happened to Legolas." he finally answered. The two walked deeper into the endless trees until they came to the clearing where friend has been the night before. They were greeted with sick shock at the bodies of numerous dead orcs, slashed and pierced.

Aragorn walked over to where the bodies seemed to end. Both the bodies and footprints showed whoever fought here had been clearly outnumbered. There was evidence of someone being dragged by orcs. Aragorn shuddered.

"You sure it was Legolas?" Gimli asked examining the carnage.

"Unless you know of another being with elven senses, who fights with arrows and knives, and is about this tall and this thin." Aragon gestured with his hands.

Gimli sighed. He knew it all along, just didn't want to believe it. "Aye" he finally responded. The dwarf turned to walk back when something caught his eye. He ran forward and picked up a bloody knife, clearly belonging to their friend.

"Aragorn!" Gimli held up the knife. The ranger sighed. "Are we to go after him?"

There was no sure answer in Aragorn's eyes. On any other case he would have went after Legolas without a second thought. The incident had occurred often enough as the two got into trouble. But now, with the Ring and hobbits and everything else, he knew his elven friend wouldn't want him to risk everything. There was much more at stake than just Legolas' safety.

"If only this was the group that captured Pippin and Merry for we could then kill two orcs with one stone. But alas, Legolas was pulled in the opposite direction." Aragorn held his head in his hands and let loose an anguished cry. "I couldn't dream to abandon neither the hobbits nor Legolas."

Gimli stood beside his friend unsure what to say. "You know my feelings for the elf lack much. I follow for the sake of the quest whatever path you take." The Fellowship was more important than any one person.

Aragorn dropped his head and nodded slowly. "We must continue after Merry and Pippin."

* * *

**Well there's chapter one. This story will switch between Legolas, Merry and Pippen, Gimli and Aragorn, and Frodo and Sam. The next chapter will explain a bit more about why what's happening is happening.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please if you have anything to say at all, whether horrible or amazing pease leave a review.**


	2. Chapter One

**First off, I'd like to give off a huge thanks to everyone who read, favorited, and reviewed the first chapter. Especially to everyone who offered advise and constructive critisism. I took everything you said into consideration and i hope you can say this chapter is better.**

**There are a few things people asked or pointed out to me that it probably would have helped if i cleared them up in the first chapter.**

**The first thing is that when I said Gimli 'lacks feeling' for Legolas, I simply meant he felt stronger for the need of the quest. At the same time, he was comparing himself to Aragorn who is probably one of the closest people to Legolas. At this point of the book Legolas and Gimli are not yet friends nor enemys. I guess the word is that they are tolerant of eachothers ways. At least in my oppinion.**

**And the other is that, yes Saruman did know well that a hobbit held the ring. One thing that you will see in this chapter is that Merry and Pippin's capture is intertwined with that of Legolas'. After previous events i believe the death of the other two hobbits would have been questionable to the dark forces and if the fellowship had to choose between elf, man, or dwarf for the rings new ownership i would think elf as an obvious guess for the White Wizard.**

**Anything else that was asked and i did not answer means you shall have to read on.**

* * *

Gimli took a long look at Aragorn, trying to read his emotions. "You are sure of your decision?"

"Aye" Aragorn nodded, "Legolas would be able to take care of himself more so than our hobbits." he sighed and spoke quietly, more to himself than Gimli. "And we're to late anyways. Or we would be."

"What do you mean?"

Aragorn raised an eyebrow and spoke bluntly to the dwarf. "Have you ever taken a second to look at an orc? It is not a coincidence they have long straight hair, pointed ears, a lack of facial hair, and many other elven features. Have you perhaps thought of why they climb so well and are second best archers only the Elves themselves?" Gimli didn't answer. "Humans, hobbits, and Elves are all play things for Saruman." he spat the name as if it were some unspeakable curse.

"It cannot be" The dwarf's eyebrows rose into his helmet. "The White Wizard is truly more insane than evil."

"How so, Gimli?"

Gimli couldn't hold back a small mirthless smile. "The concept is evil, but suggesting that within ten meters of Legolas! That is true insanity!"

XXX

'Let go of me!" Merry growled and pounded and struggled and did anything he possible could do to ensure he wouldn't go down without a fight. Even a fight with no hope.

Saruman's creature mage only laughed at the hobbits struggle. It was a deep dark laugh that resonated with vibrations of the pain of others.

'STOP!" The Uruk-Hai in the front, a distinguished leader, bellowed. Looking at the hobbits with disgust he reverted to the black speech.

"What's he saying?" Pippin whispered.

Merry thought a moment. "Gandalf. Gandalf was speaking in his…and…and the Ring! They're talking about the Ring! And…and an Elf! Rivendell!" the young hobbit was slightly to proud of himself for his own good.

Pippin thought silently for a moment. "I've got no idea how that helps us" he sighed, giving up. Merry opened his mouth to offer words of encouragement, but they were tossed none-to-gently onto the backs of the nearest orcs who began marching veering off the original trail.

The two hobbits listened and soon enough they heard the clanking of another set of boots coming closer. There was another party marching their way.

Merry made sure nobody or nothing was paying attention to them before turning to Pippin, his voice as low as possible. "So, how are we going to get out of here?" Pippin's eyes betrayed his fear and uncertainty.

XXX

Legolas awoke to pain. Hot searing pain flooding his senses. Memories of his last conscious moments returned and he quietly scouted his surroundings.

By attempting to move his hand he finally noticed the strong tight rope was binding his arms waist and legs. Another rope held that one to the ground behind him.

The Elf's first idea to try to undo the knots was not only unsuccessful, but it seemed to tighten the rope and he had to bite on his lip to avoid gasping. Breathing was no longer the easy task it was a moment ago.

Legolas craned his neck around, ignoring the pounding in his head, and attempted to get a view of his captors. He was able to see a few sleeping forms and as he turned slightly more a twig crunched beneath him. Legolas quickly dropped back to his former position but the orc in charge of guarding him was already alerted and the Elf was met with a harsh kick to his wounded side. Jolting back he received another to his abdomen, before he wisely remained still.

It hurt, but Legolas had no intention of giving anyone the satisfaction of knowing that.

Elrohir, Elladan, and him had once been in a similar circumstance while traveling through the forests in the outskirts of Mirkwood. They were tortured for over a week by orcs and wargs. Being their usual stubborn selves they tried to keep it a secret once they escaped but King Thranduil had always been persistently overprotective.

After the incident Legolas was forbidden from Rivendell for over a hundred years. He stayed in the palace, busy with _princely duties_. Which translated to 'no archery, no fighting, no getting hurt'. That was one of the many discrepancies about the elf partaking in the Fellowship.

How he would explain this if, and when, he escaped, would surely be impossible.

"Get up!" the orc yelled to the sleeping bunch. They all rose and set up in a formation similar to how they were running the previous night.

Legolas' binds were ripped from the ground and the elf was thrown forward. An Ukuk-Hai threw him over it's shoulder but Legolas swung and kicked it's back enough to make it stagger forward and drop him. His head hit the ground hard, but by the time his vision had cleared the orcs had learned from their mistake. The creature struck Legolas in the head again and knocked him unconscious. He then picked the Elf up easily and muttered a curse to elves.

XXX

The Ukuk-Hai carrying the hobbits threw them carelessly to the ground.

"Don't move. Don't talk. We leave soon." And he left. Another orc took his place, grumbling about watching bite-size prisoners that he wasn't even allowed to eat!

His attention was not on the prisoners.

Taking the opportunity Pippin pulled at his bonds, his wrist cutting on the thick rope. "Don't." Merry whispered urgently. "We have more important things to worry about being hurt by than rope."

"Like what?" the hobbit asked

Merry smiled ironically. "Isengard" there was a dead beat silence. "And" he added, "that."

By 'that', the young hobbit had been referring to the other party of orcs, wargs, and Uruk-hai that were swiftly approaching through the trees.

Another was with them, but it was not an orc. Neither hobbit could quite make it out, but they both knew another captive was about to join them.

XXX

"Come on Mister Frodo." Sam maneuvered up the rocky terrain and held out a hand for his companion to take.

Frodo smiled, appreciating the help, and pulled himself up with Sam's guiding hand. 'Something is wrong" he sighed, "The ring has grown heavy." he looked the other hobbit in the eyes. "He thinks He knows who has the Ring" Frodo's voice was almost inaudible. "and someone is going to pay gravely for my cowardice."

"Mister Frodo, don't you dare call yourself a coward!" Sam put his hands over his friend's shoulders. "Whatever is happening isn't your fault. Sacrifices are inevitable."

"I'm worried for the Fellowship, Sam. I'm worried for our friends"

Sam sighed, "I'm worried for_ you,_ Mister Frodo. You're the one going to Mordor"

"I'm not the only one." he muttered and forced his feet to move foward.

* * *

**As my first authors note was so long i'll keep this one as short as possible. I don't really believe much an explanation is needed. The chapter was faily short for my own liking but what happens next needs a chapter to itself.**

**Again, thank you to all that have read up to here. And please review if you have any comments or critique.**


	3. Chapter Two

**I'm sorry for the phenomenally long wait I've put you though. Between my computer crashing, finals and everything I really forgot about this story. Well obviously I remembered and got writing again. **

**Thank you Galinda-girl for betaing this as well as the previous chapters which were recently re-posted. **

* * *

The two parties met each other in what Legolas could only identify as primitive behavior beyond the likes of ancient men. And their captives didn't even deem them worthy of half that respect. Legolas was painfully thrown on the ground, where to the orcs' dismay he was on his feet a moment later. He was ready to fight these vile creatures and show them all just how stubborn of an Elf he was, but something caught his eye.

Two somethings. Two _hobbit-sized _somethings.

Merry and Pippin squinted through the darkness and although the disturbance between the orcs did not go unnoticed, nothing could be seen from their place on the ground. And even less could be done.

One of the orcs pushed Legolas down and secured the bonds again cuffing the Elf before lumbering off. Then he left. After a moment a new guard took over, but a fight over in a far corner of the orc camp quickly drew his attention. At least for the moment they were alone.

As silently as ever, Legolas scooted closer to the hobbits. They smiled slightly, but it never reached their eyes. This was not a rescue. Legolas should have gone with Aragorn and Gimli to help Frodo. "You shouldn't be here!" Merry whispered his voice harsher than he intended. "Fro…" Legolas shook his head, his eyes flashed in warning. "_Our cousin _needs you."

"He is beyond my sight. Your cousin left _us_after you were taken. I tried to follow him and Sam, but," he lowered his voice, "Aragorn held me back. We were tracking you when I was captured." Legolas stared off into the darkness, and his voice all but disappeared into the night. "Now I am of no use to anyone." But as he planned the hobbits never heard his moment of weakness.

Legolas' eyes darted back and forth to make sure they were not being overheard. "How do you fair? I am no healer, but as a friend I must know."

"Not nearly as bad as you from the looks of it! They haven't done anything to us." Pippin explained. "Well they haven't done anything to us yet."

Legolas mused to himself a moment. "Have they mentioned where they're taking you and why?" He believed he knew where they were headed, they were to close to Fangorn Forest for it to be anywhere but Isengard, yet he did not want to alarm the hobbits if they were still ignorant of what was in store. Unfortunately, he had no idea_ why _they were here.

"I'm not sure but I think they believe Pip or I have the Ring" Merry looked down at his hands. "Any way to cut this rope?"

Legolas reached for his knife, realizing two things. Not only were his hands bound, but also his weapons had long since been taken. Beyond that, he had been stabbed, and from the feel of it the attacker had twisted the blade.

"No. And that might not be the approach needed right now. Simply cutting your bonds will be the least of our problems. Say we accomplish that small feat, what then?" Merry thought hard, taken aback a bit by the new piece of information. "So what is our other option?"

"It's as hard for me to suggest as it will be for us to endure." Legolas admitted. "Our other option is to stay and stay silent at that; divert the Eye away from your cousin in the belief we truly are the remaining company. Eventually we will pay for our lies though, most likely with our lives. It is not something I'd wish to put you through but it is something that can be done if necessary."

"But it would help the Fellowship?" Pippin asked, making sure he had his facts straight.

Legolas nodded, "Anything that gives your cousin more time is a gift from the Valar. It would help more than you know."

Pippin was silent a moment then spoke up, "Then I have a new idea. How about we let them believe we have the Ring, as you said, and go with them, escape in Isengard. That way, we'll be free, and our cousin has a greater opportunity!"

The Elf looked him over in careful consideration before speaking. The idea was flawed and bland, not to mention next to impossible. How were they to escape once within the confines of Orthanc if they could barely think of an escape plan out on an open plain? But it was better to give the hobbits hope. "You truly are wiser then credited for Peregrin Took." But secretly he knew that when the time came the plans would follow along a different course.

* * *

**I'd like to thank everyone who's reading and reviewing this story. You'll all wonderful. xD Beyond that I hope you keep doing so and please leave feedback on any of your thoughts.**

**The real...ah, let's say adventure...starts in the next chapter. **


End file.
